CP - September, 2390
This page chronicles posts #21331-21450 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2390. *CP - August, 2390 *CP - October, 2390 Earth Plots First Week Bored with school work, SUNI DAMAR finds herself in an advance placement but having trouble relating to the students in that grade, so JAMES MUNROE suggests some Terran reading to learn more about the culture. Cardassia Plots Second Week Using up some of his last moments on the planet, MERIK EVEK brings MINIYA MUNROE out on a picnic and they have some serious sexual atension. ZAYN VONDREHLE is at a museum with MADI DAMAR when she steals something and he offers to take the fall. ZAYN is interrogated when the items are found on him while QUESTA DAMAR bails him out of trouble. Concerned about what happened, ZAYN explains to MADI she is probably a klepto but she feels those things were hers too since it was her home. Third Week Determined to do better in her life, AFON MAKLA makes plans for the future regarding moving out and getting into school to work with animals. With a visit to the Venik house, MICUS KUSSEK brings KALISSA KUSSEK and she meets DURAS VENIK, JEVRIN VENIK and CELAR BERN before sharing some of her interests for reading with Celar – something that makes Jevrin a little jealous. Fourth Week At the Damar house, TOREL DAMAR talks to AARIX DAMAR and YORKIN DAMAR about how things have been before going to sneak out to see a restricted movie. MERIK EVEK is ready to leave the planet when LALI MUNROE interrupts his sweet goodbyes with MINIYA MUNROE. When MADI DAMAR talks to KHOAL DAMAR about the future, she makes some plans with him to leave the planet and explore the galaxy. MADI then talks to CORAT DAMAR who agrees to give her an allowance of money but no shuttle. Bajor Plots First Week Preparing for the first day of school, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD surprises MEGAN SPARKS with the official adoption making her officially a Greenwood! NOAH ALMIN is concerned about going back to school in a grade above his age range but HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA offers for him to conquer his fears and learn karate too. TARA visits with MARCUS WOLFE and talks to him about her relationship issues with Korvin before he warns her to be careful because of Nerys. At school, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE find they have a lot of the same classes now he is at a public school and not one with Miss Sito. Second Week Back at school, LAUREN WOLFE sits besides MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and NOAH ALMIN as she gets into the spirit and talks too much. LAUREN comes home with a note from her teacher that she has to get MARCUS WOLFE to sign because she talks too much. Third Week Concerned about their son, MARCUS WOLFE discusses with KATAL WOLFE how they could keep him on the planet for longer since he is too immature to really be out on his own after graduation. MARCUS finally talks to BENJAMIN WOLFE about the idea of university of the militia on Bajor before going to Academy, while Benjamin talks about his relationship with Megan. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is called into school when MEGAN GREENWOOD gets into a physical fight with a girl over her locket. They talk and she is suspended for three days and grounded for a week. MARCUS talks to CHRISTOPHER about Megan and her sexual behaviour with Benjamin – a realization that shocks Chris. Fourth Week Concerned about the news from Wolfe, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has a talk about hormones and sexuality with MEGAN GREENWOOD, only to find out more disturbing information about Benjamin and peer pressure. CHRISTOPHER has another meeting with MARCUS WOLFE and explains that Benjamin was really at fault and pushing Megan too far, as well as engaging in illegal behaviour. MARCUS confronts BENJAMIN WOLFE about what he did but the boy just shrugs it off, thinking that he didn’t do anything wrong. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Happy that JANA KORVIN is back, SIOMANE TARA goes to visit him and gives him a souvenir from the trip, as well as asking him to dinner. TARA arrives to KORVIN’s place for dinner and admits she likes him and admits he likes her but both worry about how Nerys will take the whole thing. Rokai Story Third Week Having been in a dream where he was Dax, BIKREEL (DAX) talks to MAIYA (RAHNE) about seeing red before they find two sashmen in Cathokai. Bikreel picks a fight with them before they have to kill and leave on their boat. #09 September, 2390 2390 #09 2390 #09